Innocent-not
by Kiko Akira
Summary: It's time for...Inazuma Eleven deaths. XD I will write horror based on what YOU tell me to do. Read inside for more info. Rated T for blood, insanity, character death, and murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Time for more horror! In this series, I'm going to write many different horror stories for all you people who like them. Just tell me who you want to die, and if you want to be specific, then who you want to kill them and/or how you want them to die in this format:**

**Victim- (Character you want to die)**

**Murderer- (Who kills them)**

**Death- (How they die)**

**So, for example:**

**Victim- Hiroto**

**Murderer- Endou **

**Death- Choked to death**

**I'm also accepting OCs, if you want me to use them. Requests are accepted through PM or review. I'll see you later, mina!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's our first victim!**

**Kariya: Huh?**

**I didn't say anything. So, this was requested by my friend **Mizashi Haruka.** Her stories are really good, so read them if you have the chance. Please leave a review or a request, or you can PM me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my fanfics.**

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

I walked into the clubroom to set up another one of my famous pranks. This time, I was going put Jello inside  
Kirino-senpai's shoes. The look on his face when he puts them on is going to be priceless! I hurried over to Kirino's locker and punched in the code. Good thing I'd made sure to memorize everyone's locker combinations. I quickly rummaged through his things, careful not to mess anything up too much.

I spotted his dark red sneakers behind a bunch of old assignments. Cautiously, I slipped them out from behind the papers and placed them on the ground. Wasting no time, I got the bag of green Jello and poured it into the shoes. I then neatly returned them to their original position, made sure everything looked as if nothing had happened to it, then quietly closed the locker door. Prank success!

**Kirino's POV**

I watched Kariya silently from the shadow in which I was hiding, like a hawk ready to kill an unfortunate rodent. And this rodent was unfortunate, indeed. That little pest had no idea I was here, and he was about to taste my anger and ire that I'd built up for as long as he's been here. No one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with Kirino Ranmaru. I sneaked out from where I was hiding and plastered a cheerful smile on my face.

"Oh, here you are, Kariya. We were all looking for you." I lied. "What were you doing in here?"

He spun around, that usual innocent mask on his disgusting face. "I had to put something in my locker."

"Really, now? You probably should've told Endou-kantoku. We had started to get worried." I said.

"Don't worry, I will next time. We should probably get back to practice now." Kariya replied, a fake kindness in his voice.

I smirked and said quietly, "Oh, that won't be necessary. We won't be going back to practice. Well, you won't, at least."

He looked at me with confusion and asked, "What do you mean, Kirino-senpai?"

My dry lips slowly turned upward into a devilish smirk. Before he could say or do anything, I'd tackled Kariya to the ground and tied him up. He looked at me in terror, all falseness gone from his expression. His breathing was shaky, and his wrists were starting to bleed from the rough rope binding them.

"S-Senpai...?" I grabbed a can of ignition fluid and drenched my victim with it. Realizing what I was about to do, Kariya started screaming for help at the top of his lungs. I laughed quietly and whispered,

"_No one can hear you. There is no escape."_ Plucking a match from my pocket, I scraped it across the table, staring at the cute little spark that formed. I walked slowly over to Kariya and dropped the tiny stick on him.

It was beautiful. The small blaze that had been on the match exploded into a full-blown fire. The horrible shrieks that poured out of Kariya's mouth were music to my ears. Oh, how I loved hearing him howl in misery. He deserved this wonderful punishment.

**Kariya's POV**

Pain.

All I could see, feel, and hear were pain.

Pain so intense that you couldn't even think at all.

Pain, misery, agony.

Why? Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do?

The last thing I saw was two azure eyes filled with hate and insanity staring at me before everything went dark forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mwahaha! I feel evil!**

**Rika: *gulp***

**Hee hee...and guess what?**

**Kei: I'm helping write this! *smiles sweetly***

**Rika: *falls on knees* WHY, LORD, WHY?! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME?!**

**Drama Queen. Here we go!**

* * *

**Ichinose's POV-**

There she goes. Walking back home like every day. But this day, maybe, just maybe, she won't make it home. I followed behind her until she turned down the road and into her house. I smiled. I started to follow her in, but something caught my eye. There, leaning against a tree, was a chainsaw. I smirked insanely. Perfect. No more 'Darling's, no more hugs, no more talking about how we'll live together forever when I know we really won't. Finally. No more.

* * *

**Rika's POV**

I heard footsteps coming from in front of the door. I was the only one home, it seems...oh, no...if only Darling were here. He'd protect me. I grabbed the small kitchen knife. Not much of a weapon, but it was the only defense I had. I got into a defensive position, holding the little knife. I hope that I look intimidating...

I breathed out in relief as the figure turned the corner. This was no robber! It was my precious Darling! He'd NEVER hurt me! I dropped the knife on the counter.

"Darling! Don't scare me like that next time!" I was about to run over and hug him, when I saw that he was holding something. "What's that?" I asked, naturally curious. I looked at the object.

"Oh! Good! You brought mom's chainsaw in for me! Arigato, Darling!" I walked toward him. He didn't move. In fact, he had kind of a scary look on his face...

"Darling?" He smiled at me. I didn't like that smile.

"I'm not your darling." That was the last thing I heard before he turned the chainsaw. The last thing I saw was him swinging the chainsaw toward me. Then there was pain, then it went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**This was requested by my friend fumidori. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Matatagi's POV-**

It was quiet. The doors and windows were all closed, and the only sound was the steady patter of rain on the roof. I walked down the hallway, unable to sleep. I don't know how any of these other jerks can actually doze off during this situation. I rounded the corner to see that one of the lights was on. I stealthily creeped over to the room, to find Ibuki standing there. I'm surprised I didn't shriek.

Ibuki held a knife, covered in blood. Below him, on the floor, lay Shindou. His brown eyes were open wide, a shocked expression still lying on his lifeless face. Ibuki made a horrible sound, somewhere between a gurgle, a laugh, and a scream. I slowly backed away, but I was too late. Ibuki turned his head and met my eyes. His purple eyes were unfamiliar; they now had a completely different vibe.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I might be able to outrun him if I managed to be quick enough. My heart was pounding, my blood was coursing. My eyes were wide and my ears were alert. This is one of the only times in my life I have felt fear. I turned countless corners, trying to get away. I didn't look where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from there.

Luck was not on my side. I turned a final corner and stopped in horror to see that the hallway was a dead end. I turned around and was going to run out. But there he was. Staring at me with those unsettling purple eyes and a maniac smile on his face. He slowly walked toward me. All I could do now was pray.

* * *

**Ibuki's POV-  
**

He shrank back from me, fear in his eyes and movements. I couldn't think anymore. Who am I again? Who is this? Who did I kill? All I remember was that I hated him, so I killed him. I don't know who this is. He saw me kill the other one. Should I kill him? Why not?

I came closer to the person in front of me. "Hello. Who are you?" I asked.

The kid didn't answer me. Oh, well. "You saw me kill him, right? Should I kill you? Why not?" I smiled wide.

I lunged forward, pinning the boy to the wall. He stared at me, his breathing quickening. The fear in his eyes grew by the second. I guess I should kill him now. I took the knife in my hand and cleanly cut through his neck. His head toppled onto the floor; blood flew everywhere. Some splattered on me. I can wash it out later.

Leaving the body there, I headed back to my room. There I changed and hid the knife. I walked to my bed and closed my eyes.

I have nothing to worry about. Right?

They were strangers. Right?

This is only a dream. Right?

* * *

**In case anything was misunderstood, Ibuki couldn't remember where he was, who he was, and he didn't know his friends because he went insane. I've wanted to make someone go insane for a while. XD**

**Ibuki: You are cruel...**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hi, guys! Kiko here! **

**So, I've decided to finish this story. I have a lot of story requests to do, and then there's Infinite and Clueless. Don't worry! If you sent a request and haven't seen it written yet, then rest assured! I'm finishing  
****Innocent-not and Pure Hearts now, but when I have time, I'll be starting up again in the future with new stories. Thanks for your support!**

**~Kiko**


End file.
